beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Gasher CH120FS
Dark Gasher CH120FS (original version: Dark Cancer CH120FS) is a Crab-like Beyblade owned by Tetsuya Watarigani. Note: Mad Cancer CH120FS was originally released in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS, where it is the "rare" Beyblade but because both of Mad Cancer's unique parts were re-released as a non-Light Wheel Beyblade. Special Moves Mad Gasher *Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). This allows Gasher to change the height of it's Track. Dark Gasher *Six Crab Sea King: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack's position. Name Change Dark Cancer was re-named Dark Gasher for Hasbro's release, and subsequently had the word "Cancer" removed from the Face Bolt, and a new purple design behind the original Face design.The name was changed probably because not many Americans will buy their kids a toy (or anything) named "Cancer" as it is known as a horrible disease. Face Bolt: Gasher The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Gasher *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space in between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. However, the Hasbro mold does show mediocre Defense, but is still outclassed by Basalt, Earth and many others. Spin Track: Change Height 120 *'Weight:' 2.7 grams CH120 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick. The user is allowed a choice of using 120 or 145 as the Track's height. This is done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling/pushing the central part out/in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height. Importantly, this can be done between each round of a match, as it does not involve any part-swapping. The advantages of this Track are plentiful. Its most obvious benefit is allowing the user to change the height of their Beyblade between rounds; this means that the user can adapt their strategy to counter the opponents during a match. CH120 is currently the only Track featuring a 120 height. This height is useful for many Attack types. T125 can be used as an alternative if you don't have CH120. Tricks with the Spin Track When you change height, at one point you will get medium height. Keep it there, and then screw in the Face Bolt as much as you can, without breaking it. The height should tighten and stay as it was. This works only with CH120 And TH170. Track ch120 img.jpg Performance Tip: Flat Sharp *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS is a Balance Bottom. It looks flat to you but if you look closely it is actually a tiny ball-like tip. Surprisingly when you launch the Beyblade with enough power and the tip is worn enough, it will spin around and then stop and spin in one place, but is outclassed by F:S, FB, & CS. Other Versions * Mad Cancer CH120FS - Random Booster Light Vol. 1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Red, all parts clear dark red) *'Dark Cancer 145F' - HD Inc. Security Beyblades (Blue) *'Earth Cancer DF145ES' - Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo (Blue) *'Dark Gasher CH120FS' - Beyblade Metal Fusion *'Rock Gasher DF145WB- Faceoff: Lightning Screwdriver (Painted parts, Brown)' *[[Storm Gasher CH120SF|'Storm Gasher CH120SF']] Gallery MadCancer.jpg|Mad Gasher CH120FS MFB_DarkCancer.jpg|Dark Gasher CH120FS MadCancer_MANGA.PNG|Dark Gasher CH120FS in the manga. DarkGasher_Package.jpg|Hasbro Package. DarkCancer_Package.jpg|Takara Tomy Package. Dark Gasher.jpg|Dark Gasher CH120FS MFB Crab.png|Dark Gasher's Beast Sseffsdsfad.PNG|Dark Gasher vs. Storm Pegasus beyblades-dark-gasher-large.jpg|Dark Gasher HPIM1802.JPG Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades